


Stress Relief

by negickapologist (neganstonguething)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fingering, Genderbend, Genderswap, Oral Sex, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist
Summary: A genderswapped version of Regan, wherein Rick and Negan are both women.My (late) submission to day 7 - Free Day - for Regan Week on Tumblr.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of wavering on writing this. Spent a lot of time asking around, debating whether or not writing a genderswap was a good idea. I know that there are people who are against genderswaps because they feel like it's hypersexualizing a pairing or doing it for one's own guilty pleasures, and this fic does contain a decent amount of smut. So naturally, I didn't want to offend anyone.
> 
> But honestly, I just wanted to do something different for Regan Week, and this was what kept coming to mind. It's impossible not to write something explicitly sexual without sexualizing it, but this was honestly just me playing around with the idea of writing my OTP as lesbians. It was fun, but I probably won't do it all the time. 
> 
> Despite all that, I'm sorry if this offends anyone. I swear that wasn't my intent.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this work.

The end of the world has made Negan insatiable. Running the Sanctuary, demanding things from other communities, and even taking on multiple spouses…none of that seems to fill the hunger that rests deep within the pit of her stomach. The emptiness that Lucille’s death has fueled inside of her. She can be the mother of her community all she wants, but nothing feels like enough.

At least, until Rick comes along.

Pretty little Rick Fucking Grimes. Feisty little Rick Grimes. Negan’s heard her called something else before, but everyone calls her Rick, and it honestly just…feels like the perfect nickname for her. Short, but gets the fucking point across. Not that her name needs to do that for her. Her sharp blue eyes all formed down into that menacing glare of hers do the trick just fine. The scar across the bridge of her nose adds just the perfect little touch of ‘don’t fuck with me, I’ve been through some shit’ to her.

Negan’s wanted her since she saw her.

Let’s face it, Negan was pretty damned scary when they first met. She’d intended to be, stepping out of that RV with her trusty vampire bat slung over her shoulder and her eyes scanning the forms of the many people she had to choose from. But all that talking, and all those frightening threats…they don’t do much goddamn good when the girl in charge chooses not to back down. Nothing a little road trip couldn’t fix, but Negan’s still got a lot of work to do on the blue-eyed babe in her charge.

Even now, Rick regards her with a fierce stare and the utmost lack of trust. She keeps herself level for her people’s sakes, but Negan can almost always tell she wishes she could lunge forward and tear her newest enemy to shreds. Sometimes, it pisses Negan off, but most times, it’s exciting. There’s a tension there…a tension that makes Negan’s stomach do flips and her gut feel more than just a little warm.

It's in the moments when she corners Rick in the different parts of Alexandria, and when she curls an arm around the girl's waist—When their eyes meet and Rick' gaze lands on the tongue Negan drags across her teeth or lips. Rick's almost always got a split in her lip or a bruise on her face--a sign that she's been hard at work on runs. Impressive, considering how passionately she seems to despise Negan.

Either way, no amount of silent hatred or death threats are going to keep Negan away from her newest crush.

She's not subtle about it, either. In more than her fair share of instances, Negan has made plenty of casual passes at the other woman, and Rick has taken them like a fucking champ. She's so strong and silently powerful that Negan's advances seem to have no effect on her. And yet, Negan suspects otherwise.

Fuck no, she doesn't expect a relationship or any amount of actual romantic feelings. But the tension, and the attraction...goddamn, it's there. Negan could practically drink it up like the honey in Rick's southern drawl.

So naturally, she’s going to make a move at some point in time. Negan has always been a woman who makes what she wants perfectly clear. That way, there's no confusion and no room for someone to feel blindsided. Negan’s not crazy about making a move and then finding out her advances are unwanted, so she’s not about to go into it all creepy like that shit.

No, she fully intends to get a clear picture of what Rick wants out of this equation—minus of course, for Negan to stop subjugating her people, because that’s not happening.

It starts out as any other visit, really. Negan gathers up her Saviors, joins the convoy to Alexandria, and they make their entrance as per usual. It’s pickup day, and that means Negan’s going to have plenty of time to spend around Rick and see just what’s going on in that pretty little head of hers.

Not surprisingly, Rick greets her at the gate with that same icy glare on her face. She knows what day it is, but that doesn’t mean she has to be happy about it. And Negan supposes she could remind Rick to watch the way she’s looking at her, but if she’s actually going to take this anywhere other than ‘I hate you, please die’, she should probably cut the Alexandria leader a little slack.

So instead, she just flashes one of her trademark smiles and waits for the gate to screech its way open and let her and her men inside.

Carl and Michonne emerge from the Grimes house, the latter of the two carrying Judith in their arms. They both narrow their eyes, but don’t say a word. Of course. Collection day. Negan’s used to this. Sometimes, she thinks it’s a little bit boring, but the less confrontation, the fucking better.

“Need some help?” Michonne asks Rick, moving to stand by the other woman’s side with an iron-hard glare narrowed into Negan’s direction.

Next to her, Rick shakes her head. “I got this. Why don’t you check on the others for me? Make sure they’re alright.” She then faces her son. “Carl, you and Judy go inside. Keep her upstairs and outta the way.”

The teenager scowls, but nods in understanding. “Yeah, alright. You know where to find me.”

Which leaves just Rick and Negan, which is absolutely fucking fine with the Sanctuary leader, herself. She meets those glaring blue eyes with her own darker ones and her smirk twists upward just slightly more. “Good to see _you_ again.”

Rick doesn’t say anything, but her expression screams ‘wish I could say the same about you’. So hey, time for a change of subject.

Rick isn’t really that much smaller than Negan. She’s got a handful of inches on her, and her build is just a little smaller in tone than Negan’s, but they’re both pretty powerful-looking women. Negan knows from many attempts at conversation that Rick used to be a police officer, and after years teaching high school baseball to a bunch of rowdy teenage boys, Negan’s build is no different. It’s hard to imagine them being anything otherwise.

All around them, Saviors are pouring into the streets. Negan’s kept them limited exclusively to the armory and pantry this time around, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t allowed to look around a bit. So long as they don’t cause a big ruckus over some stupid shit, Negan doesn’t care what the fuck they do.

“Do you and I ever get to, y’know, just fucking talk?” Negan questions, and Rick casts a glance her way, as if to ask ‘are you serious?’ Negan doesn’t mind, though. She just shrugs. “No, I mean for more than just a few precious seconds, Rick.”

The slightly smaller woman shakes her head. “No. You’re usually too busy takin’ shit.”

“Correction:” Negan replies. “My _men_ are usually too busy taking shit. I’m typically right by your side, halfway making sure you don’t pull some fucking Houdini shit on me, but mostly just enjoying your company.”

Rick rolls her eyes, and then starts down the street, away from the commotion. By now, it’s obvious she’s learned she can’t stop any of the collection attempts, so Negan supposes she’s just making to get away from it so she doesn’t have to stare at it the whole time. Fair enough.

“You don’t make any goddamn sense.” Rick thinks aloud. “Yeah, I get it. You like me, you like me, you say it about every damn time you show up here.” Her voice holds something akin to frustration, but also a heavy curiosity. There’s a raspiness to it that almost hints at desperation, too. “But why? I promised to kill you. Most people don’t hang around after that.”

“Is that what you wanted when you said that?” Negan questions placidly. Rather than throwing an arm around the other woman’s shoulders, she’s got her hands tucked into the pockets of her slick-as-fuck leather jacket, while the two of them pace further into the homey little community that is Alexandria, Rick carrying Lucille as per usual. It’s quieter this way, and Negan knows for a fact that a lot of the houses down here are empty. If she wanted to, it wouldn’t be too much of an intrusion (at least, physically) to set up camp here and call this place a vacation home.

That in mind, she makes a subtle attempt at taking the lead, toward one of the houses at the very back of the walls. Rick obediently follows, and something about her doing so makes Negan’s legs a little weak.

“I wanted you dead when I said that.” Rick answers. “Nothin’ more. Doesn’t mean I’m all about bein’ followed around by you all the time.”

“All the time?” Negan scoffs. “Please, darlin’, I’m here once a week for maybe a couple of hours.”

“That isn’t a bit much to you?” Rick cocks an eyebrow. The blandness on her expression should be annoying, but how unafraid she is to say things to Negan how they are only serves to excite the taller woman further.

“A bit much?” Negan laughs. “More like not fucking enough.”

“S’cuse me?” Rick’s expression makes it clear she knows exactly what Negan is saying, but she doesn’t blame the other woman for questioning it…clarification and all.

“You heard me.” Negan shrugs. “And you said it yourself—you know I like you. Being around you’s a fucking highlight, babydoll. If I had my way, it’d take longer. But believe it or not, I can actually be pretty goddamn respectful and know when to back the fuck off from time to time.”

Rick glares daggers at her, her cheeks burning red. She’s probably just distraught that her argument hadn’t done any good, but Negan can fantasize a little about it being embarrassment, right? “We’re supposed to be enemies.”

“We’re not _supposed_ to be enemies.” Negan snaps back. Her suddenly harsh tone surprises even herself. She doesn’t realize until said surprise that she’s stopped in her march toward her home of choice and is now facing Rick dead-on. “You know, it’s real fucking odd that a former deputy sheriff sees shit like this in black and white.”

Rick doesn’t say anything. She’s got her gaze fixed on Negan’s face, just waiting for her to explain.

“Good and bad are just inventions, darlin’.” Negan points out bluntly. “Right and wrong, a little closer but not quite. _Chaos and order_ …that’s what we have to live by. _You_ wreaked chaos on _my_ outpost, and because I needed to bring about some _order_ , I put you and your pretentious little community of do-gooders in your places. Last I recalled, Rick, I didn’t do _shit_ to you before all of that.”

By now, Negan knows why Rick and her people had attacked that outpost. And maybe that had been their own form of trying to bring about order to today’s world, but it was a pretty damn shitty attempt, if Negan does say so, herself.

Either way, as she resumes her trek, she continues speaking. “But after settling the score and getting shit the way it needs to be to keep you fuckers under control, there doesn’t have to be any hostility.” She ascends the steps leading up onto a well-constructed porch. The door opens without a key. If Negan plans on living here, she’s going to have to fix that.

“We can be friends.” She stops in the living room, which she notices is fully furnished. It even smells like a new home. “You can’t tell me you haven’t blurred the lines between friends and enemies before you met me, Rick.”

Rick doesn’t seem all that impressed. She crosses her arms over her chest, and Negan likes how the gesture somehow makes her look even stronger. She likes as lot of things about this girl, even after said girl just pissed her off a little for a few seconds.

“I loved the people you killed.” Rick snarls back.

Another thing Negan likes about her is how she’s smart enough to back the fuck up with her words if she knows she’s digging herself into a hole. She sees the look of warning on Negan’s face, and whatever she’d been planning on saying after that dies right then and there.

“Careful, Rick.” Negan suggests, her voice heavy with warning and her eyebrows raised high up toward her forehead. “You’d better watch what you’re about to say to me. You’ve got no idea what those people meant to me, and I just _know_ you’re not about to assume you do.”

Rick freezes, because _bingo._ Negan knows she hit the nail on the head without having to think about it. It takes a few seconds of heavy silence for the other woman to speak up again, but when she does, she almost sounds like a totally different person.

“…Okay, fair enough.” She concedes, raising both hands into the air in surrender. “That wasn’t right of me. I’m sorry.”

Negan just grins over her shoulder. “’Atta girl.”

Rick shrugs. “So, why are we here?”

“I was just thinking.” Negan muses aloud, moving to plop down onto the couch as she speaks. Rick’s got Lucille in her grip, but when Negan reaches out, she hands the bat back obediently. Negan tucks her gently on the floor right in front of the couch, where she knows she’ll be safe. “This place is nice. Might make a bomb-ass fucking summer home.”

“ _Negan_.” Rick’s voice is pleading, but Negan also catches some frustration to her tone. “You can’t do that.”

“I can.” Negan answers matter-of-factly. “I thought we already established that we don’t have to do the whole hero-villain thing.”

“ _You_ did.” Rick retorts. She’s standing behind the couch, her arms spread out on either side of her in a wild gesture of desperation. “The thing is, we can establish that all you want, but it does _nothin’_ to stop those people from gettin’ pissed that their shit’s bein’ taken away as we speak.”

“That’s just how it goes, Rick.” Negan replies with a shrug.

“None of us have to like it.” Rick bites back. “And I get it—we don’t get a choice here, but you come and start livin’ here part-time, and I don’t know that I can keep them all in check. They’re already pissed that I’m lettin’ you do this much. I’m their leader, but if Spencer was any example, I can only control them so much. And I don’t care to listen to them jump my case about shit you just up and decide anymore.”

Negan cocks an eyebrow. “Want me to talk to them for you? I’ve got a good track record for getting the point across, you know.”

“No.” Rick shakes her head. “I don’t.”

“Then stop fucking complaining.” Negan snaps. “C’mere. You’re being a goddamn bonerkill.”

Negan feels like she and Rick made some sort of ground this time around. She’s never seen Rick willingly concede defeat to anything she’s said, and now that the two are sat down on the couch together, conversation isn’t insanely difficult. They’re not exactly having couple’s therapy and working all their shit out, but things are…fairly light-hearted. Conversation is starting to actually sound like conversation, and Negan even gets Rick to let out a laugh or two.

Her laugh is just as fucking perfect as her voice and just about everything else about her. She’s got a breathy laugh, but it’s hearty, and it shakes her shoulders and twists her full lips up into a perfect grin. After laughing, she does this thing where her tongue darts out and wets her lips, and she almost always shakes her head. Negan’s obviously already attracted to her, but the more she sees of this girl’s behaviors, the more strongly she feels said attraction.

For a while, it’s pleasant, just like that. They’re talking and laughing, and the smiles and exchanges are mutual. It almost seems like Rick’s forgotten that she’s sitting next to the one currently commanding for shit to be taken away from her people, but hell, maybe this woman kind of needs that sort of break. Regardless of the circumstances between them, Negan wouldn’t blame her if she needed an escape.

Hell, there are a couple of other types of escapes Negan would be happy to provide her. Dear god, just imagining what Rick’s face would look all contorted in pleasure is exciting. Rick probably has phenomenal thighs, and when Negan takes a moment to picture what looking up from between her legs, across the expanse of her stomach and chest, to see a flushed face and hear a voice begging for more…

The heat builds between Negan’s legs just thinking about it, and on instinct, she crosses them.

“You know what?” Rick starts, seemingly unaware of Negan’s arousal. “I think if you stay here, you ought to start payin’ rent.”

Without thinking, Negan barks out a laugh. “You serious right now?”

“Yep.” Rick pulls her legs up onto the couch and crosses them, her hands in her lap. “And summer homes are expensive. But if you’re willin’ to cut down how much you’re takin’ from Alexandria, I might just not charge you a cent.”

Neagn scoffs. “What the fuck else _could_ you charge?”

“I dunno.” Rick answers. She’s still smiling, which is a little shocking. Any time the discussion shifts to this particular topic, things usually start getting goddamn serious. “I’d figure somethin’ out, though.”

“Or you could just, y’know, let me stay here.” Negan tries. “I’m not gonna be here all the damn time—got a lot of shit going on back home too. But it’s not unfounded to just keep swallowing that hate of yours and try to get along with me. I’m a pretty fucking awesome girl once you get to know me.”

Rick doesn’t look convinced. “I’m gonna have to see that one to believe it. No offense.”

“No offense, my ass.” Negan rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, okay.” Rick concedes. “I don’t care what it does to you.”

“I’ve heard worse.”

“I’m sure you have.”

Negan isn’t sure where casual insults end up leading to a full-on fist fight, but they do. One minute, they’re volleying insults back and forth, and the next, Rick has Negan by the lapels of her jacket, shoved up against the arm of the couch, and there’s suddenly a fist in her face.

Rick can hit _hard_. Negan imagines she’s been well-trained from her days on the force, as well as whatever being the leader of her people has taught her. The hit is direct, and probably meant to do more than just leave a mark. It works, too. Negan’s a little disoriented—enough that Rick actually manages to shove her over the side of the couch and onto the ground.

Lucky for Negan, she didn’t just earn her leadership status on her own admittedly striking good looks. She hits the carpet, landing on her shoulders and neck and part of her back, and instantly snatches Rick by the shoulders and yanks her down, too. A rough backhand catches the smaller girl off guard enough that Negan can throw her off her body and scoot the fuck away.

Her nose is surprisingly not bleeding, but she can feel the split in her lip from the hit. She scoots backward on her ass and glares icily at Rick from her new spot. “Excuse me, but what the _fuck_?”

“I hate you.” Rick seethes back, words like venom spilling off her tongue. “Maybe I can learn to tolerate you one day, but right now, you’re _shit_ to me.” She lunges, and Negan finds herself on her back all over again.

It’s more than just a wrestling match. It’s a little bit of everything. Rick’s straddling Negan at one point, and the next, she’s got a knee between her legs as she grapples for control over the fight. Fists swing, and hands grasp at hair. Negan keeps her hair tied back, but that doesn’t seem to stop Rick from trying to hurt her. Teeth and nails and hands and fists…it’s all fair game here.

It’s when Rick finally backs the fuck off a little that Negan catches it again.

The tension. That sexual energy that just lashes out between them like it’s generated by its own fucking magnitude. Rick’s panting, her eyes wide with fury, but locked on Negan’s mouth. They’re both red in the face, with swollen marks from punches and scratches on their faces and necks and shoulders. Rick’s button-up is now missing the top button, and Negan can see just enough of her chest to imagine what else lies beneath, and damn if shit isn’t about to get _really_ fucking interesting, now.

Negan makes the first move. Rick’s still atop her, with that knee poised between Negan’s legs. She wipes the blood away from her lip with the back of her hand, and then pulls Rick down by the loose front of her button-up, pressing their mouths together.

Rick can glare daggers, and she can spit acid with her words, but for how fierce and sharp and downright cruel that mouth can be, her lips sure are soft. The sensation sucks the air clean out of her lungs, and the attempt at a rough kiss ends up being one that’s…not very rough at all. Negan’s just enjoying the taste, and taking her sweet time doing so.

Part of her expects Rick to pull away, and maybe to question what the fuck Negan thinks she’s doing. Maybe she’ll stand up, gawk at Negan like she’s fucking crazy, and then disappear out the door. Or perhaps they’ll just continue to beat the holy shit out of one another.

Except, that doesn’t happen. Rick actually kisses _back_. And it’s _she_ who pushes it further. Her hands go from Negan’s shoulders to the ground on either side of her head, and she leans down into it. Her long, curly hair is a mess. Most of it still remains loosely and unevenly in the ponytail, but the few clumps of hair that have escaped pool around Negan’s head as their lips part and tongues come together.

Rick’s breath is hot as she pants against Negan’s lips. Her fingers find Negan’s hair as she growls against the taller woman’s mouth. Negan can feel the ferocity in her movements. She’s not sure if this is mutual attraction, or just pent-up sexual tension, but if Rick’s reciprocating, she sure as fuck doesn’t mind either way.

The hand in Negan’s hair pulls, and Negan hisses pleasantly into the sharp pain there. It’s so good, and goddamn, she needs more. No shame at this point, right? She seeks out the curves in the Alexandria leader’s hips, fingers dancing along a slender frame and grazing up and over her chest until she’s at the remaining buttons of Rick’s shirt.

There are no words between the two of them at this point. Rick almost looks angry, but hungry at the same time, and Negan’s too focused on _more, more, more_ to care to say anything. She’s got Rick’s shirt wide open now, looking fucking gorgeous with that stained white tank top on beneath. Rick sits upright and arches her back, shucking the sleeves of her overshirt off. Negan bites back a moan when she sees the smaller woman’s navel peek out from beneath her undershirt as she works it up and off her shoulders, taking the bra with it.

Even with a bare chest, Rick looks just as fiery as when she was slugging Negan a moment ago. She’s still breathing heavily, her chest arched out and her bright blue eyes glaring down over her own frame at Negan.

And Negan shamelessly drinks in the sight. Rick’s abdomen is toned like her arms, muscular in all the right places and soft and smooth elsewhere. She’s not an ample-chested woman, but the size is perfect on her. Negan wants her mouth on Rick—she wants to taste her, all the way from those delicious lips down to between those undoubtedly gorgeous thighs.

The movement is fluid and far easier than Negan had been ready for. Her hands are on Rick’s hips, and then in one swift gesture, she’s got the other woman on her back on the carpet, her mouth hanging slightly open and eyes scanning Negan’s face for signs of what she’s going to do next.

Which should be pretty goddamned obvious, honestly. She straddles her partner, licks her lips, and just lets her hands roam. Her fingers trace Rick’s abdomen, exploring soft skin freely, until her thumb grazes over a spot she recognizes is a scar.

“…I got shot while I was on the force.” Rick answers breathily when she sees Negan’s eyes leave her frame to meet her own. “It was right before the infection.”

“Goddamn, baby.” Negan muses aloud. “You’ve been through some shit, haven’t you?”

“We all have.” Rick responds. “Take your clothes off.”

Negan snorts. “I’m getting there.” She unzips her jacket and peels it off, casting it aside, before the white T-shirt and bra beneath follow suit. She practically sees the moan in Rick’s eyes. “You know, I was under the impression that I was fucking gonna be the impatient one.”

“Shut up.” Rick sneers. “You’re ruinin’ the moment.”

Negan doesn’t take offense. To be honest, she’s ready to take this thing all the way. She’s seen an anguished Rick, a furious Rick, a pained Rick, but never a pleasure-wracked, moaning, gasping Rick. Negan’s thighs quiver at the thought alone.

Before she knows it, she’s got her mouth on Rick’s neck, and the heat of bare skin against bare skin makes her hiss against the smaller woman’s collarbone. She sinks her teeth in, fingers seeking out Rick’s breasts. The way the other girl’s body shudders when Negan drags a thumb over one of her nipples…goddamn. She situates herself a little differently, placing a knee between Rick’s thighs, and pushes it up and forward just enough to generate a little friction.

Rick’s face is flushing already. Negan drags her tongue down along one of the other woman’s breasts, and as she sucks the nipple into her mouth, she peers up at her partner’s face. Rick’s skin is tinged pink, her mouth just barely open, aroused, awaiting more. Her invitation comes in the form of shaky hands working open her belt and pushing her pants down past her hips.

“…Holy goddamn…” Negan all-but moans around her partner’s flesh when she drags her fingers across the woman’s underwear.  “You’re really getting into this shit, aren’t you? All wet for me already. You gonna tell me what you want me to do to you?” She pulls back from Rick’s chest, looking directly into those blue eyes.

“Shut up.” Rick snarls back.

“I can be real fucking accommodating, you know.” Negan promises, completely sure of her words. “Might not like to cooperate when it comes to more…diplomatic matters, but…”

“I said, shut up.” Rick tries again. “Shut up and touch me.”

Rick’s a totally different partner from what Negan’s used to. Most of the people she’s been with have been more than willing to tell her what they want. But Rick’s feisty. Rick leaves her guessing. Rick apparently wants her to try things. It occurs to Negan that maybe this is the first time she’s been intimate with another woman, but she doesn’t spend too much time thinking about it.

Instead, she slides her fingers up, and then dips them down past the waistband of Rick’s underwear. She makes no effort to conceal the shaky, pleasant sigh that escapes her lips when her fingers come across the wetness pooling between Rick’s legs. She’s so warm, and her body quivers just right when Negan drags her middle finger across her clit that goddamn, it’s a wonder Negan hasn’t straight up lost it on the sight alone.

As Negan leans down to steal another kiss, her fingers go to work. She glides two fingers down along her slit, and then back up to rub slow, teasing circles around her clit. Rick spreads her legs, gasping into the kiss, and when Negan gets particularly languid with the movements and Rick rocks her hips down onto those teasing fingers, the two girls moan in unison.

Rick’s damn near coming apart on that gesture alone. Negan plays it by ear—waits for the moans to turn into whimpers, and then just stops. Yeah, she knows Rick was about to come, but hey, payback for that whole getting punched for no goddamn reason earlier thing, right?

Negan sits clean off of Rick’s body, kicking her boots and pants off, and for a moment, she just takes in the sight of the girl before her. Rick’s still panting, and now, she looks even more frustrated than before they’d started fighting. In an almost childish display of irritation, Rick uses the time to shove her underwear and pants clean off her legs and feet, and then she’s up again and yanking Negan down for another hungry kiss.

Which Negan most definitely doesn’t fucking mind. She’s enjoying how persistent Rick is being, from the teeth and tongue and lips teasing Negan’s own mouth to the arms curled around her waist, pulling the slightly taller woman back into her position atop her.

And then she’s pushing. Her hands slide up to Negan’s shoulders and shove down, pushing the Sanctuary leader past her breasts and belly, and it’s pretty obvious what she wants. When Negan looks up to meet her eyes, she sees hazy blues staring hungrily back into her own.

Negan has wanted Rick ever since she saw her, but it’s stronger now than it ever has been. She makes haste in placing her hands on Rick’s inner thighs, spreading them apart. After licking her lips, Negan dips down and presses a kiss right above the smaller woman’s groin, before she moves down.

As her tongue slides down into Rick’s slit, she hears the other girl gasp appreciatively. Glancing across the gorgeous expanse of Rick’s body up to her face, she watches the woman’s body flop fully back down onto the ground, her mouth falling open. It’s exciting to see Rick react, so Negan flattens her tongue, tracing a slow, deliberate line up to Rick’s clit, before closing her lips over it and sucking gently.

Rick’s breathing grows heavy. Her fingers find Negan’s hair, grasping as her hips rock slowly into the mouth pleasuring her. “Harder…C’mon, Negan.”

There’s a sense of control in seeing Rick react this way. Fucking herself on Negan’s mouth like this, clearly wet and hungry for her. Her legs fall open a little more as Negan obeys and sucks harder. She pulls back after a few seconds, to swirl her tongue around Rick’s clit. She smirks up at her partner.

“…That feel good?”

“Yeah.” Rick admits, without hesitation or stubbornness. She’s past that point right now, apparently. “Don’t stop.”

Even if Rick hadn’t asked Negan to keep going, she probably would have. Negan isn’t so much obeying as she is enjoying herself, as she tips her head back down and continues making Rick feel good. She even goes so far as to push a finger into the other girl’s entrance. A soft moan escapes Negan’s lips at the wetness surrounding the digit as she does so. When Rick bucks up into the movements, Negan slides in a second finger and twists her wrist, curling her fingers upward towards Rick’s abdomen.

It takes some time, but Negan finds it, and soon, Rick’s back to being that whimpering, groaning mess—the little bundle of warm putty in her commander’s grip. Her back arches, and her grip on Negan’s hair tightens as her orgasm finally rips through her, body spasming, shuddering, clenching around those teasing fingers. Negan delights in the way the smaller woman rides out her climax against her mouth, her pussy hot and warm and quivering against Negan’s tongue.

By the time she finishes, Negan’s own body is aching for more. She climbs up along Rick’s body, tracing hot, wet kisses up along her partner’s stomach and chest and collarbone, before she reaches Rick’s lips. Even amidst slow kissing, Negan’s grinning shamelessly against the other woman’s mouth.

“You like that, darlin’?” She coos, before she shifts them around, pulling Rick atop her. “Sure fucking felt like you did.”

Rick’s back to her own scowling, stubborn self, her blue eyes looking like hot coals. “Do you know what ‘shut up’ means?”

Negan just shrugs, as if to say ‘can’t help it, sorry’. She ignores the way the smaller woman rolls her eyes, before said woman does exactly as Negan had done for her. Soon, her head’s between Negan’s legs and her hands are on her stomach and chest, nails raking and fingers squeezing, while her tongue swirls and laps and her mouth sucks.

Goddamn, it feels good. Negan was just giving Rick hell for coming apart like she had, but she’s no different. She’s moaning, cursing, repeating Rick’s name. “God, you feel so fucking good…just like that, baby. Don’t stop…”

Her legs curl around Rick’s shoulders as she draws closer to her orgasm, hips gyrating against the mouth working its magic on her. She’s so close, and god, it feels so fucking good…

Her hips convulse almost violently as Rick finishes her off, and she arches her back, rocking into her orgasm with a deliberation that makes her body feel like it’s running at a thousand degrees.

And then she’s spent, shivering and lying beneath her partner. Rick’s tongue has stopped its relentless movements, and she’s now just kissing at Negan’s inner thighs and sucking lightly at her overstimulated clit, almost affectionately, waiting for her to come down from her high.

Negan tugs her back up for yet another series of languid kisses, before the smaller girl flops onto the ground next to her. They exchange strangely lustful smiles, before their conversation resumes as if it’s nothing.

They’re lying naked on the ground, carrying on conversation like it hadn’t just been interrupted by a fist fight and the lustful moment that had followed it. Rick’s more relaxed now, laughing as if she’s actually conversing with a friend.

And they don’t stop for another half hour. Negan reminds herself that it’s probably just about time for collection to finish, so she moves in for one more quickie with her newest fuck, fingers deep inside Rick’s body, grinding against the other woman’s thigh while she makes her come apart yet again, and then it’s back to business.

They exit the home on shaky legs, but Rick somehow still maintains that sharp blue glare she’s so good at.

Negan’s already looking forward to the next visit.


End file.
